Queen of the Sea
by Ezakike
Summary: SUMMARY: (Fem. Harry) Beauvillain Potter is tired of being lied to and used. Watch as she takes charge of her fate and leave to a world of pirates and marines. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own One Piece nor Harry Potter.
1. Information

_**Queen of the Sea**_

 _ **Harry Potter/One piece**_

Beauvillain (Fem. Harry) / Doflamingo

 **Summary:** Beauvillain Potter is tired of being lied to and used. Watch as she takes charge of her fate and leave to a world of pirates and marines.

 **Plot:** Beauvillain thought that the lies and abuse were over with with the introduction of magic. How wrong she was. She just traded one Sheppard for another. To bad for them that she's not a sheep. When she learns of her fate, she's determined to change it and goes to the only ones she can.

The goblins.

With their help, she learns all she can (magic, martial arts, weapons, medicine, hunting/tracking, navigation, crafting (wood, metal), politics (silver tongue), disguise) through the use of time-distortion magic and gets everything she owns taken care of. After everything is done and taken care of, she uses an ancient and forgotten ritual that allows the caster to jump worlds. Ending up in the world of One Piece, she becomes a notorious solo pirate that goes under the alias of the 'Sea Witch' Beauvillain. To bad she catches the attention of the infamous 'Joker' along the way.

 **Information:** 1 day in real time equals 6 months in the time-distortion. So, 30 days or 1 month equals 15 years.

 **Ability:** beast speak / natural animagi / wandless magic

 **Familiar:** Hedwig (snowy owl (minor wind manipulation)) / Shade (wolf (clones (10 max))) / Kiri (island turtle (minor water manipulation (mist, fog)))

-Hedwig (can create gusts of wind strong enough to knock normal people over and wind blades strong enough to cut through solid stone (but not steel))

-Shade (can create a maximum of 10 clones (similar to Naruto's shadow clones(Kage Bunshin)) to use in conjuncture with her pack mentality)

-Kiri (can create a massive fog bank to hide not only her but her surroundings as well (Kiri, once fully grown, will be the size of the Marineford harbor (were Whitebeard's ships came up and Akoji froze)) so she can effectively hide that amount of space plus a 10 mile radius) both staying still and moving)

 **Animagi:** Sea Dragon (5 ft. - 600 ft. long / black coloring with green markings and silver outlines / feather – fur mane that runs down spine to tip of tail is dark emerald green with silver highlights / long ears (Anubis' ears but slimmer, longer and tilted back instead of up)) {credit for animagus general appearance is 'Eternity set in her eyes – speed' by 'GrypwolFIN' (youtube)}


	2. Chapter 1

_**Queen of the Sea**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Will have blood, gore, and in later chapters romance.**

' _Thought'_

"Speech"

~ **Mental Speech~**

"Beast Speech"

 _Emphasis_ / Emphasis in thought

-Letter-

 **Attacks**

 _{Author notes}_

Kenbunshoku Haki – Color of Observation – Observation Haki: allows user to sense the presence of others in the form of a sixth sense / Precognition

Busoshoku Haki – Color of Arms – Armament Haki: allows user to coat oneself with their spirit life force / Invisible Armor – Fighting Spirit

Busoshoku: Koka – Color of Armaments: Hardening – stronger version of regular busoshoku haki / Visible Armor (metallic black coating)

Haoshoku Haki – Color of the Conquering King – Conqueror's Haki (King's Haki) – allows user to dominate the wills of others / Intimidation

Kairōseki – Sea Stone: A greenish-blue stone that gives off the same wavelength as the ocean itself / nullifies Devil Fruits

Akuma no Mi – Devil Fruits – mystical fruits that give the consumer different and varying kinds of abilities

Yonkō – Four Emperors – four most notorious and most powerful pirate captains in the world / neither ally nor enemy of one another, preferring to be autonomous

Shichibukai – Seven Royal Warlords – seven powerful pirates acknowledged by the government and is given certain rights and leeway by said government

Supernova – Super Rookies – any rookie pirate who has managed to earn a bounty of over 100,000,000 beli.

* * *

 _'I can't believe them! I'm just a child! An abused child, to top it all off! And they really expect me to kill an all powerful Dark Lord that has decades worth of experience knowledge, and let's not forget the hundreds of followers? By myself, no less! Unbelievable!'_ A young girl thought furiously.

She was short, much to short for a supposed 11 year old. Looking more like an 8 year old, she was skin and bones but still had a decent amount of muscle for someone in her condition. She had short-cropped dark brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes possible, looking more like freshly polished emeralds than eyes, hidden by a nerdy pair of old, broken glasses. She was dressed in large baggy hand-me-downs that was better compared to holey rags stitched together than actual clothes.

This was Beauvillain Potter. The girl-who-lived. Savior of the wizarding world. Prophesized hero of the light.

 _'Yeah. Ri-i-i-ight, like that's ever gonna happen! If they can't even notice that their supposed hero is severely malnourished and abused, then there's no way in_ Hell _that I'm helping them with a_ war _of all things.'_ , The child thought bitterly. What was told to her was not very informative, but she had learned long ago to read between the lines of such things. Beauvillain knew, instinctively, that the Dark Lord was still around. She didn't know how, nor did she know why she believed such a thing but she did. She also knew that when these people learned of his survival, that they would then look to her to deal with it. Choosing to hide behind a child than fix a problem that they themselves had created through stupidity.

Though, for now, Beauvillain was currently being introduced, or re-introduced, to magic for the first time since her parents deaths. Led to a place called the 'Leaky Cauldron' by a giant of a man, she was so far not impressed. After having something small to eat, the giant, Hagrid led her to a wall in the back and proceeded to tap a sequence on the bricks.

The sight of the wall moving was amazing but after that it just seemed a little average, if not slightly odd. Before her was what looked like a shopping alley, alive and bustling with so many people in odd clothes. After Beauvillain had a good look but before she could really do anything, Hagrid started to usher her towards a large, beautiful white building that he called 'Gringotts', the wizarding bank.

Aside from meeting a new creature called a goblin and an awesome roller-coaster like ride down to her vault and back, the shopping trip was pretty normal. Got some second-hand books and supplies and met a snobbish little blonde prick. The only thing that she was really happy about is her first present and friend, Hedwig her snowy owl familiar.

After Hagrid had left her to her own devices, she had made her way back to the bank. An unnerving suspicion at the back of her mind driving her to seek answers.

Upon entering the establishment, she headed to the goblin Hagrid had showed her key to and waited. Five minutes later, the goblin finally acknowledged her with a bit of surprise. "Yes?" The creature sneered, effectively hiding his surprise.

' _Well, here goes nothing'_ , Beauvillain thought, "My apologies sir, for taking up your time once again so soon, but I was told that I had come from a well known wizarding family, though today was the first day I had ever even heard of magic. I was hoping that you or someone else here would know why that was and why someone else has access to my vault key. Something in which I don't believe to be bank policy."

The goblins' eyes widened in shock before narrowing. "Name?" He demanded.

"Beauvillain Potter." Before she could even finish her last name, the goblin had turned and yelled out in a different language. Another, younger looking, goblin rushed around the teller desk a few seconds later and ushered her down a long hallway before basically shoving her through a very large ornate door.

Close to ten minutes later and another goblin came in with a folder, a black piece of paper, and an ornate dagger. "Good afternoon. My name is Goldcrane and I am the account manager for the Potter vaults. Before we go any further, you are going to have to take something called an Inheritance Test to validate your claim. This test is going to tell us not only who you really are but what you can lay claim to as well as other small tid-bits of information. If you are who you claim you are, then we can later provide another test that can give you a more in-depth view of your magical abilities so you can have a more focused area of study, if you wish to take it. Now," the goblin explained, pushing the black paper across the desk and handing her the dagger, "Bleed three drops of blood and the rest will be taken care of by the magiks inscribed throughout the paper."

Beauvillain did as asked and watched as the paper glowed an eerie white before writing appeared in light blue.

 **Name:** Beauvillain Kiela Potter - Black

 **Date of Birth:** July 31, 1980

 **Mother:** Lilliana Elizabeth Potter nee. Evans (deceased)

 **Father:** James Charlus Potter (deceased) / Sirius Black (blood adoption)

 **Godparents:** Sirius Black (in Azkaban)

 **Magical Guardian:** Sirius Black (illegally imprisoned (still eligible))

 **Proxy:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (self-proclaimed (illegal))

 **Heir(ess):** Potter (by blood)

Peverell (by blood)

Black (by blood)

Gryffindor (by blood)

Slytherin (by conquest)

Gaunt (by conquest)

 **Vaults:** Potter Family Vault (relics, tomes, portraits, deeds, investment contracts, etc.)

Potter Main Vault (12,549,117 Galleons, 736,552 Sickles, 351,322 Knuts)

Potter Trust Vault (5,000 Galleons, 500 Sickles, 200 Knuts)

Peverell Family Vault (relics, tomes, portraits, deeds, investment contracts, etc.)

Peverell Main Vault (150,552,832 Galleons, 6,330,223 Sickles, 633,221 Knuts)

Black Family Vault (relics, tomes, portraits, deeds, investment contracts, etc.)

Black Main Vault (15,430,553 Galleons, 572,662 Sickles, 367,221 Knuts)

Gryffindor Family Vault (relics, tomes, Gryffindor's portrait, deeds, etc.)

Gryffindor Main Vault (200,351,890 Galleons, 110,521,660 Sickles, 920,553 Knuts)

Slytherin Family Vault (relics, tomes, Slytherin's portrait, potion ingredients, etc.)

Slytherin Main Vault (199,121,390 Galleons, 105,571,660 Sickles, 850,653 Knuts)

Gaunt Family Vault (empty)

Gaunt Main Vault (0 Galleons, 0 Sickles, 0 Knuts)

 **Properties:** Potter Manor, Britain (sealed, unplotable)

House in Godric's Hollow, Britain (destroyed, landmark status)

Potter Chateau, France (sealed, unplotable)

Black Manor, Britain (sealed, unplotable)

12 Grimmauld Place, Britain (sealed)

Black Villa, Italy (sealed, unplotable)

Gryffindor Castle, Britain (sealed, unplotable)

Godric's Hollow (rented property)

Slytherin Castle, Wels (sealed, unplotable)

Gaunt Shack

 **Magic:** Sorceress (Magic core 85% blocked)

Wandless magic (blocked)

Memory / Mind magic (blocked)

Natural animagus (blocked – sea dragon)

Beast speech (partially blocked – serpents tongue unblocked)

 **Other Information:** Horcrux (in lightning bolt scar) – Tom Marvolo Riddle

Repeated illegal withdrawals from Potter Main Vault by Proxy

Illegal possession of Potter Vault keys, invisibility cloak heirloom, and several Potter tomes by Proxy

Marriage Contract between Beauvillain Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley (made by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (invalid – illegal))

Beauvillain stared at the information in front of her, not really taking it in.

Memory / Mind magic was blocked. That was why she could barely remember anything. Why she always failed her classes. Why it always took so much longer for her to understand something that everyone else had no problems with.

Wandless magic was blocked. That was why she was always in so much pain whenever anything 'freaky' happened.

Magic core was blocked by 85 percent. That was, most likely, the reason why she was always so tired. Why she always felt so broken and incomplete. Why she always felt so very alone.

Repeated withdrawals from Potter vaults by her illegal proxy. They had been stealing money and heirlooms that she hadn't even known she had from her for years.

Minutes passed before the information finally clicked into place and Beauvillain started to shake from the multitude of emotions rushing through her.

Shock. Rage. Disbelief. Betrayal. More rage. Actually, Beauvillain was well past rage. Unbridled Fury was what she was at now. She stopped short, though, when she felt something crack. A look of confusion stole over her features which in turn gained the weary attention of the goblin sitting in front of her, having witnessed the rage she showed not seconds before. "Is something wrong, Miss Potter?"

Beauvillain wordlessly handed over the parchment, dispassionately watching as the creatures' visage contorted into that of shock and rage. She watched as Goldcrane placed the paper on his desk before seeming to press something on the edge of it. How he walked over to a filing cabinet and removed several thick folders. She watched as his rage grew as he started to read through the first folder.

"My apologies, Miss Potter-Black. We were not aware of such a travesty. I can assure you that had we have known, Dumbledore would have hanged." Goldcrane apologized as the door to his office opened and five goblins walked in. Four of which were heavily armored. Goldcrane handed the un-armored goblin her test before continuing. "This, Miss Potter-Black, is Director Ragnarok. He is the head of this branch for Gringotts bank."

Beauvillain nodded to the now introduced goblin, confused on why she was being introduced to someone so apparently important.

"Miss Potter-Black, you have claimed that you knew nothing of magic or your heritage until today. Is this true?" The director asked, glancing over the parchment in his hands.

"Yes sir, before today, I was told that magic wasn't real and that my parents were no-good drunks who had died in a car crash."

The six goblins in the room looked beyond enraged at that. "I see. Well, Miss Potter-Black, on behalf of Gringotts, I apologize for this discrepancy. It will be taken care of immediately and with the utmost care, I can assure you. We will be retaking everything that was taken from you as well as interest on top of that. We will also be making sure that the thief will not be made aware of the action until it's to late to do anything to retaliate. Unfortunately, something like this will take time to correct. By the time we finish, you would be at Hogwarts as a student." Ragnarok concluded, looking up from the parchment still in his hands to gaze at her, easily noting the grimace at the end. "We can, however, preform a cleansing to remove the blocks and binds from your person."

Beauvillain perked up at that. "You can do that?! You can take them off? I can be free?"

The goblins in the room gave small smiles at that. It seemed that the child wasn't yet broken. They had all been watching her closely since she came in and they had noticed all of the signs of the abuse that she was showing.

Her height and weight. How she flinched away from contact. How she easily slipped into the shadows to avoid being noticed.

It had made the goblins furious. A child, no matter the species, should be cherished not harmed. Albus Dumbledore had just earned the complete and unresolvable ire of the goblin nation as a whole. He would be getting his due from them very soon, and he would finally learn why it is that the goblins were a warrior race.

"Of course, Childe. I would not have suggested it if it could not be done." Ragnarok reassured. "Because of our oversight to your dealings, we will demand no charge for this. The preparations will be done in a few hours time. If you would like, you can use the time to shop for more appropriate supplies, as apposed to the second-hand ones you have, with one of our employees or you can get something to eat. If you wish to do neither, then Goldcrane would like to start going over affairs."

Beauvillain smiled brightly and nodded happily. If she could be free, then she didn't care what she had to do.

The goblins grinned at the enthusiasm she showed and proceeded to leave to their respective business, leaving the child with her account manager until the time for the ritual came about.


End file.
